1. Field of the Invention
Rotary printing presses, particularly the newspaper type, embodying abutting plate cylinder and impression cylinders. Particularly, a mechanism for offsetting the impression cylinder with respect to the plate cylinder, for webbing up or passing the newsprint web through the printing cylinders. Heretofore, the amount of impression was adjusted by a pivoted bell crank with a turn buckle strut extending to the impression cylinder bushing. The amount of impression or offset was adjusted by turning the turn buckle, so as to lengthen or shorten the strut. It was necessary, of course, to stop the press during adjusting.
According to the present invention, the adjusting may be made "on the fly" and without stopping the press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being submitted separately in a Prior Art Statement under 37 C.F.R. 1.97.